Girls' Night
by queerfemme
Summary: Belle and Ruby want to take Emma and Regina out to "girls' night" at the local club. What happens when they take their double date to the bedroom? A very sexful Swan Queen, Red Beauty tale. Snow and Granny make amusing appearances, and Mad Woodsman (Jefferson/Michael) make their own appearances, too.
1. Chapter 1

"Anything you want to do is okay with me, Belle, but... are you sure? I mean, we're talking about the woman who locked you away, alone, for three decades."

The librarian smiled sadly in response, a passionate distance in her eyes. "And before I met you, I was in love with a man who'd imprisoned me, and lied on top of it. Forgiveness is something I'm... kind of good at."

Ruby smiled admiringly at her girlfriend, touching her hand affectionately and squeezing it apologetically before walking briskly across the bar to the kitchen counter. Armed anew with two very particular customers' desserts, she said to Belle as she passed, "Well, I'll ask them. But you might want to pull your ex up on speed dial: if she starts anything, Gold might be the only one who can resuscitate me."

She grinned wryly over her shoulder as Belle sighed, amused and excitedly nervous, sipping her iced tea and enjoying watching Red from this angle, her shirt riding up her torso slightly as she bent to put the deserts down on the table with grace.

For her own part, Ruby was excited by the idea: her close friendship with the blonde had been awkward since she had gotten caught up in a bit of bravado and asked her how she could fuck someone so evil. She'd apologized and the blonde had accepted, and hell, if Belle forgave the woman and even Snow was being cordial, surely Ruby herself could try to embrace to former Queen.

She lingered at their table, which had moments before been ringing with laughter, after setting down Emma's pumpkin pie with extra ice cream and Regina's slice of strawberry cheesecake.

Regina cocked an eyebrow at her. "Everything has been lovely, Ms. Lucas. Is there something else?" She said this in a tone that was clearly forced into being that of a mild commentary, but no one missed the translation: _I'm being cordial because Emma wants me to and because I am trying to change; but this was only lovely until you started hovering and interrupting our time together. Are you deliberately trying my patience, dear?_

Ruby shifted on one leg, for once unsure how to proceed. "What's up, Rubes?" Emma asked, touching Regina's knee under the table in acknowledgment that even though everyone had heard the real meaning of her question loud and clear, she was trying terribly - _adorably_ - hard.

"Well, Belle and I are going to girls' night at the club tomorrow..." Emma raised her eyebrows expectantly as her friend trailed off. Regina's foot began to tap impatiently.

"Fascinating as your social life undoubtedly is, what exactly is your point, Ms. Lucas?"

_Well, at least she said "fascinating" instead of "curseable"_, the waitress thought ruefully.

Emma swiped her spoon through some pie, ice cream, and a solid blob of Regina's cheesecake and slipped the heady combination of tastes, textures, and temperatures into her mouth.

Oddly rallied by Emma's utter casualness, Ruby tried again. "Do you two want to come with us? A double date?"

Emma paused in her orgasmic sliding of food across her tonight as Regina's eyes flashed dangerously. "We are not _dating_," she insisted, causing the bottom to drop out of Emma's stomach.

Ruby didn't miss a beat. She gave Regina her most winning smile. "Then what would you call the fact that half your cheesecake just disappeared into Emma's mouth?"

The accused woman shifted her eyes guiltily, but she was still terrified. She'd thought she and Regina were past the former mayor's stage of denial (which had hurt and frustrated Emma and even irritated Snow).

Regina regarded Emma with a surprisingly intense affection, considering what she had just claimed. "By all means, finish the dessert you worked so hard to convince me to get _for myself_, dear," she said happily, ignoring Ruby as she playfully nudged her plate towards Emma, who merely gazed at her, nonplussed.

The former mayor looked back up at the bemused waitress, her tone more frosted. "Not that it's any of your _business_, but Emma and I are beyond _dating_, Ms. Lucas. Emma is my partner for life and the other mother of my son, and I won't have the likes of you cheapening what we have." Emma glowed in relief and joy at Regina's utterly unnecessary - _and utterly adorable _- defensiveness.

Ruby glanced at emma for help, taking in her full-mouthed happiness with slight desperation. Emma gulped a huge mass of dessert down, shuddering slightly from the brain freeze. She put her hand lightly on Regina's. "We can be together forever and still go on _dates_, babe," she chided gently. "You wanna go?"

Regina regarded her lover gratefully, knowing that Emma was the only one to understand her fear of impermanence that she associated with the word "dating," her terror at appearing weak or uncertain, as someone's option rather than their passionate and only desire. On top of which socializing with people who used to be her (cursed) subjects was... daunting. In a glance, Emma showed her that she understood all this, supported her. An odd mixture of gratitude and grief flooded Regina's face as she looked back at Ruby.

"Are you sure your girlfriend wants to socialize with... me?" she finished in an uncharacteristically (to anyone other than Emma and Henry) small voice.

The three women turned back to Belle, who was perched on her bar stool and staring unabashedly. She gave a cheery wave, to which Red and Emma responded in kind, Regina replying with a forced but genuine smile and curt nod.

Red turned back to Regina and nodded brightly. "Mmhmm! She suggested it!"

Regina turned to her lover just as she was spooning out some more of Regina's cheesecake. She laughed lightly. "Would you like to go, Em?" Ruby marveled at the casual reverence she heard in Regina's tone when she addressed Emma. _How much changes in a few months... _The blonde nodded happily, her mouth too full to speak.

Regina smiled unguardedly, allowing Ruby to see her happiness. "Then we'd love to, Ms. - " She felt Emma's eyes on her and changed her address. " - _Ruby_. Thank you. I'm sure you and Emma will be in touch with the details?"

The wolf woman was surprised by how utterly happy their acceptance made her. She almost skipped in place. She nodded again, seeing Emma mirroring her smile. "Do you want me to bring you another cheesecake?" she asked Regina conspiratorially.

"That won't be necessary, Ruby, thank you," Regina answered with a flutter of a wink as she casually reached across the table and drew Emma's pumpkin pie and ice cream towards her. She dug in with dignified relish as Emma tried futilely to win her dessert back.

Belle almost applauded as Ruby walked away from the table, shaking her head and grinning broadly. She wondered vaguely how Snow would feel about this double date. Maybe she'd text her about it, just to get on her nerves (a favorite hobby of hers). No, telling her to her face would have a much more picturesque and satisfying effect.

All the Storybrooke women who loved women were certainly in for an interesting girls' night...


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was off to a sleepover at Michael's with Hansel, Gretel, and Paige (and who knew? Maybe Jefferson would be sleeping over, too), and Emma was excitedly adjusting her tie in the mirror in the downstairs hallway.

The Queen and the Savior found that whenever they could get a night alone and out together, they liked getting ready separately. Emma relished the effect of surprising and arousing Regina with her outfit choices, and she certainly loved being utterly taken by the effect of Regina's (which had so far given them a rather late start to many a night out).

Accustomed to finishing earlier than the former mayor - her usual tight jeans, boots, collared shirt and skinny tie were much easier to slip into than Regina's ensemble of complex, revealing dresses that clung in all the right places, tights, heels, perfect makeup, matching jewelry, and flawless hair - Emma had emerged from the downstairs bathroom and plopped down on the couch, grabbing a book Regina had left and examining it for a few minutes.

After a quarter of an hour or so, she got antsy: it was getting close to 6:45, and they'd all agreed to meet for dinner at 7:00. Regina was never late (except that one time with the lasagna. Oh, how that had been the start of so many beautiful things...). Emma frowned and walked to the staircase tentatively.

"Regina?" she called up. No response. Her brow furrowed in mild concern, she started up the stairs. She knocked lightly on their bedroom door. "'Gina?" she said softly. No response.

She gently pushed the door open and peered inside. Regina was sitting at her vanity, staring silently into the mirror. A single tear was lingering on her cheek.

She was a vision. A silky dress of deep purple that clung to her upper body, framing bulging breasts perfectly, tapering out just below her ass, coming alive on her thighs. Emma could just see her dancing in it, how the dress would fly with Regina's feet. They'd never been dancing before. It was going to be incredible. But something was wrong. Emma was across the room in two quick strides and knelt before her Queen.

Regina jumped at her touched, seeming not to have noticed her entry. She tore her chocolate eyes from the mirror and brought them, drowning, to meet Emma's. She grimaced apologetically and looked up and down Emma's body.

"You look beautiful," she croaked appreciatively.

"And you're gorgeous. As always," Emma responded, barely speaking above a whisper, as though not wanting to scare her lover away.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked as she gently leaned up to kiss away the tear on Regina's cheek. She knew better than to ask what was wrong or why she was crying: there were so many reasons for this resilient woman to cry, it would seem insensitive for Emma to act as though she didn't know what a lot of them were.

Regina sniffled and dabbed under her eyes gently, drying them without destroying her makeup. It was truly an art. "We haven't exactly ever been out on the town, Emma. Henry has had friends for play dates, but that was..."

"On your own turf," Emma supplied. Regina nodded, her face starting to screw up slightly with more tears.

"I don't know what they were thinking, inviting us. No one can possibly have a good time dancing and enjoying a Friday night out when the Evil Queen is around. And of all people, Emma: your mother's best friend and a woman I imprisoned for _decades_. I don't understand, Em, I just..."

Emma swiped newly falling tears from her face gently as they came, ignoring the ones that were forming behind her own eyes.

"'Gina, they invited us because they want our company. Everyone knows I love you, baby, and that Henry loves you. They also know that if they want me in their lives, they're going to have to get to know you, too. And they're going to love you, Regina, because they're getting to know the woman you've become and are becoming, not just the bitch you were." She smirked at her last comment, and Regina laughed through her tears.

Emma took her face into her hands and kissed away each tear before bringing her pink lips to Regina's red ones. She glanced down. "Aaaand you're bangin' hot, woman, and you'll be a rock star at this club." She smiled playfully, with a touch of lust, at her lover.

Regina turned back to her vanity and set about making sure that no one could tell she'd been crying. "That's another thing, Em. I - I've never - I haven't... Emma, I haven't danced since Leopold used to throw balls and I hated that and I'm terrified I won't know what to do and be horrible and you'll be ashamed to be with me and would rather go off with some younger woman who can keep up with you." She said all this in an uncharacteristically rapid rush of words, avoiding Emma's eyes.

The Sheriff's jaw dropped. She hadn't been expecting that one. "Regina, I'm so sorry about all those stupid balls with Leopold, and if you want to talk about it, I'll listen for as long as you want, whenever you want. But if you still want to go tonight - and we don't have to if you don't want to! - you will be the best dancer I have ever seen or ever will see. Are you kidding? The way you move your body? You can't be anything _but_ amazing on a dance floor. And I will never, ever, ever want to run off with anyone else. Only you. And trust me, you can definitely keep up with me: I'm worried about not being able to keep up with you!"

Regina's eyes sparkled her gratitude and newfound excitement, and she gave Emma an open-mouthed kiss that they ended only reluctantly as Emma's phone chirped.

"U 2 need a ride?" read the text from Ruby.

"Walking, be there soon," Emma typed back quickly.

Regina's eyes sparkled as she happily took Emma's arm and walked downstairs with her. "Although..." she began, a musical note of sensual mischief in her voice, "these two are rather - what did you say? - _bangin' hot_? If you ever wanted to have some... _fun..._ with them, I wouldn't object as long as I were there and participating..." Emma's eyes widened as Regina's darkened with lust.

"I'll... I'll keep that in mind," Emma squeaked like a pubescent boy, heat pooling between her legs. Regina grinned, loving the effect her suggestion had on her lover. Regina bit Emma's ear playfully and adjusted her tie as they walked out of their home, arm-in-arm, both newly excited for the night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, to be honest, this fic was originally requested by someone as a foursome. And it'll get there (look out for the next chapter). ;) _

_But I love a developed plot, so couldn't resist making this a more fleshed-out (pun intended) story. I want to thank _**BlueStar77 **_so much for reassuring me that a pre-sex plot could be lots of fun! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The blonde and brunette hesitated outside the door to the restaurant (they had opted, for once, against Granny's, because yes, surprisingly, Storybrooke did have other options). Emma comfortingly touched the _more tasteful_ black leather jacket that Regina had gotten her, which was now draped across the former Queen's shoulders. She gave her a winning smile. "You ready for this?" Regina smiled back and gave Emma a quick peck on the lips. Emma beamed as Regina bobbed on her toes like an excited, nervous teenager. They walked inside together.

Ruby and Belle were already seated at a booth towards the back. The lights in the restaurant were dim and soft classical music was playing in the background: _classy before a night of dirty dancing_, Emma reflected. _Sounds just like Regina_, she thought contentedly. She wasn't used to eating in fancier places, with napkins that didn't come from a metal dispenser on each table, but the company was fabulous and she knew Regina would insist subtly on picking up the tab, so she suppressed her anxieties and let herself sink into a good time.

Belle spotted them before Ruby, who was busy nipping gently at her girlfriend's neck, and stood to greet them. She hugged Emma easily, looking stunning in her low-cut, floral-patterned, sleeveless light blue dress with a lacey trim and dark blue heels. As Emma shifted to greet Ruby - whose hair was piled casually, sexily on top of her head (the better to dance with), leaving no distractions from her flawless shoulders and chest, graced by a deep red dress that dipped down low and tightened perfectly around her ass - Belle hesitated slightly, eyes meeting Regina's, who had hung back slightly as Emma hugged her friends.

The librarian bit her bottom lip and held out her arms subtly, offering a hug in greeting for Regina. The older woman said nothing but stepped forward into the embrace, unsure of how to hug anyone but Henry or Emma, putting her hands awkwardly on Belle's lower back. Belle retreated and put her hands on Regina's shoulders. "I'm glad you could come." She glanced down. "And you look... truly amazing." There was a hint of sex in her voice as she let go of Regina and sat back down.

Regina grinned, taking in Belle's dress and those legs. "So do you, dear. And thank you again for inviting us."

Ruby widened her eyes happily at Emma, who stifled a giggle as she slid gracelessly into the booth.

* * *

Awkward silences punctuated the beginning of the meal, but as wine was drunk and food was brought, talk began to flow more easily, as did laughter.

Emma stole food expertly off of Regina's plate, to which the former mayor responded by rolling her eyes playfully at Belle and simply snatching Emma's full fork and swapping it for her empty one. Without fail, though, she would put whatever Emma had wanted on her plate moments later.

For their part, Ruby and Belle had ordered to share - Belle pasta, Ruby salad - so they were constantly in each other's plates as Ruby regaling Emma and Regina with gossip about the townsfolk, considerately keeping it devoid of sensitive issues like ill-tempered grumblings about the Sheriff's relationship with the fallen Queen. Regina engaged deeper than Emma would have expected, peppering Ruby with questions about this one and that one, their girlfriends listening in with deep curiosity, learning as much about their lovers as they were about the townspeople.

Emma had told Regina that Belle's plans to begin adult education classes in the library were just taking off, about which Regina courteously inquired. Belle, eager for a chance to get to know Regina and vice versa, explained her plans in great detail, seeking Regina's advice on certain organizational points. Ruby and Emma took advantage of the women's engagement with each other to take more off their plates.

* * *

The talk turned easily to books.

"Oh, _Ethan Frome_, absolutely. There's something quite powerful in Wharton's ability to portray misery and loneliness, don't you agree?"

Belle nodded thoughtfully. "That's the only one I've read by her, though, I'm afraid. I haven't had quite as much exposure to this world's literature as I'd like yet."

"Are you serious? You spend _all day_ reading, Belle! And too much of your nights!" Ruby teased, feigning shock and offense.

"Not as much as I would like, with all this planning I've been doing," Belle countered, smiling at her girlfriend before turning back to Regina. "Ruby did insist that I read Gregory Maquire, though: your thoughts?" she asked.

Regina nodded. "A wonderful suggestion, dear," she acknowledged to Ruby. "And if you were wondering, Belle, everyone in Oz is indeed just as lesbian, bi and pansexual as he suggests. Though he did get some geography and chronology wrong..." she finished reflectively, sipping Emma's wine.

"Have you read," Regina continued, " - you may not have had the chance yet - anything by Alice Walker? There's a passage in a book of hers that I absolutely adore, but I can't for the life of me recall - "

"'Beauty: When the Other Dancer is the Self,'" Emma murmured. "It's in _In Search of Our Mothers' Gardens,_" Emma murmured. A stunned silence arose, and Regina looked at her lover as though she had never quite seen her.

"_Emma_," she breathed, tears of awed happiness threatening to drown the chocolates in her eyes. "How do you - "

"Books are the only things you _ever_ leave lying around the house, Regina. You think I don't pick 'em up and read 'em? Especially the ones that you've dog-eared and taken notes in so many times?" She tried to look like an offended puppy dog, but she was extremely proud she had known about that piece, that book. In truth, she'd read it at least a dozen times, but she could talk to Regina about that later. She had an aloof, quirky reputation to maintain in front of her friends.

* * *

Desert was a sensual affair, each woman spooning their shared sundaes and pies into each others' mouths. When their plates were cleaned and they'd sufficiently argued over the check, they ambled to the club excitedly.

* * *

After Regina cast a filthy look at Dopey, who had the audacity to ask her to present her ID, the women poured into the club, Ruby immediately sidling over to the bar to grab drinks and Regina taking in the scene somewhat warily.

Everyone - including Maid Marian and Esmeralda - dropped their jaws to see the former Evil Queen walk draped in the Savior's jacket, who sweetly swiped it off of her and slung it over Ruby's bar stool, revealing a body that the Queen hadn't even exposed as much of in her days ruling the kingdom.

Regina noted the stares and whispers, but her blonde girlfriend cooing into her ear soothingly - along with the drinks Ruby brought - seemed to help her forget anyone was there but her lover and her - dare she say it? - her friends. Most strikingly, she seemed ecstatically happy and laughed with Ruby as the wolfgirl passed out shots to her and both their girlfriends. Dropped jaws nearly broke on the floor as, a drink or two later, the former Queen slipped the Savior's hands around her waist, pushing her ass back into the blonde's crotch and grinding back into her in - of course - perfect time to the blasting music.

The blonde's eyes fluttered closed in barely restrained ecstasy as Belle smiled and linked her fingers together behind Ruby's head, upper arms resting on her shoulders. She gave a small, excited jump and interrupted Emma and Regina, taking their hands and leading them away from the bar, away from the scattered tables, towards the small dance floor in the back of the club.

The moment Regina had been dreading had arrived, and Emma glanced at her with protective eyes. A mist seemed to fog up the former Queen's face as she watched Red and Belle swing their hips and laugh in time to the latest music - which, though she publicly said she couldn't distinguish it from noise, Regina actually quite liked, for its unabashedness if nothing else - but her lover's touch roused her from her memories of decades, lifetimes before. She flipped Emma's tie up playfully before taking her by the hands and leading her, caught up in abandoned revelry, onto the dance floor.

* * *

The rest of their double date was a blur of bodies, sweat, saliva passing between mouths as hips ground together with need, hands slid up dresses and under shirts, lips graced necks and smiles met whoops of laughter as Emma tried to figure out how the hell her three companions could dance with those heels on. Belle's secret was simple - she had slid hers off - but Regina and Red, always up for a competition, kept theirs on to see who could last longest. They tied, as they all danced and sang into the night, until Dopey lowered the music and fearfully informed them that the club was closing.

"No matter," Regina informed him with a smile that scared him more than her worst sneer, "there are more exciting places than this to continue to party. A nightcap at the house, ladies?"

Emma's eyes darkened further with lust, knowing what the tone of Regina's last question implied. She wondered if her friends understood it, too. She wrapped Regina's exquisite body, glistening erotically with sweat, back up in her jacket as the four of them sang their way through the streets of Storybrooke and home, earning an annoyed shout from the little old lady who lived in the shoe (or, the corner apartment on Main Street).


	4. Chapter 4

The women had stayed out so long - and could all hold their liquor so well - that they weren't nearly as hammered as Emma had expected them to be by the time when they crossed the threshold into the former mayor's mansion.

Some wine for all, it was decided, and Regina pulled Emma into the kitchen after taking Ruby and Belle's light jackets, gesturing the women to the couch and winking at them to make themselves comfortable. She pulled Emma slightly by the tie before strutting into the kitchen, the dazed and happy blonde following her, wondering with distant sadness what her lover would have been like for all these years if she had had friends all this time.

* * *

Left alone, Belle and Ruby turned to each other, excitement lighting both of their faces. "Well, what do you think?" Ruby asked. Belle was friends with Emma, but had never gotten the chance to socialize this much with her, and she'd clearly never exactly had a social call with Regina.

"I'm having the time of my life, if that's what you're asking," Belle responded, contentedly looking around. She idly picked up the book that Emma had dropped earlier: Alice Walker. She smiled softly, and Ruby admired the effect that having a book in her hands had on Belle's already flawless features.

"It's difficult to imagine," Belle began slowly, still looking down at Regina's book, "how such monstrous things can be done by someone who is now so clearly a changed woman, a better woman. Isn't it?"

She looked to her girlfriend for help sorting it all out. Ruby placed her hands on Belle's lightly. "You're talking to a woman who becomes a monster every month, sweetie," she answered sadly. "Makes me wonder what you'd want with either of us, me or Regina."

"Ruby - _Red _- if love were quite so superficial as to exclude those of us who have our moments as monsters, no one would ever give or receive it. I don't know about you, but I don't want to imagine that world. And anyway, your wolf isn't a monster: she is a beautiful part of who you are."

Ruby blinked tears away from her eyes and smiled into her girlfriend's soft kiss. "You wouldn't know anything about being a monster, Belle," she whispered into her mouth.

"I wouldn't be quite so sure about that... Oh, the stories I'll tell you one day," Belle breathed back as Red's smile - and their kiss - deepened.

"I look forward to it," Red murmured before sliding her tongue into her groaning girlfriend's mouth.

Moments - minutes, hours, days? - of breathless kissing and handsy exploration of territory that was at once known and new, Belle broke their kiss gently. "Where are those two? Come on, let's help them with drinks, I feel awful letting Regina do all the work in her own house." She stood and held her hand out to a still hazy Ruby.

"But Regina told us to make ourselves _comfortable. _And anyway, Emma's helping her," she murmured as she tried to coax Belle back onto the couch.

Belle furrowed her brow playfully at Red's last statement. Ruby considered the clumsiness of the blonde in her head, remembering the spilt hot chocolate and how much she'd wanted to lick it off her stomach.

"Touche," she answered, accepting Belle's hand and allowing herself to be led into the kitchen.

* * *

"Regina, Emma, we wanted to see if you needed help with the - drinks." Belle finished her offer breathlessly as she stumbled slightly on her 5-inch stilettos at the image that greeted her and her girlfriend as they turned into the kitchen.

Emma was pinned with her stomach against the counter, her triceps flexing through rolled-up sleeves with the pressure she was exerting, steeling herself against Regina's hands. The Queen's body was flush against the Princess' as the latter ground her ass back into the former and one of the brunette's hands disappeared into the front of the blonde's jeans, her other hand groping her breast as she bit into Emma's completely exposed throat.

"I am... so sorry," Belle whispered gently, having seen and felt plenty of the women's affections at the club but finding this to be intimately intrusive. The engaged women turned to look towards her voice as blood rushed to color her face and she tried to push Red, whose mouth was open and her eyes alight with amused lust, back out of the kitchen.

Emma twisted her neck to look at Regina, and they effectively read each others' thoughts. Emma winked at her lover, kissing her lightly and smiling assuringly at her. Regina turned her face towards Belle. "Not at all, dear," she crooned, her voice heavy with lust. "In fact, if you've no objections, why don't you both join us? You'd be more than welcome."

Belle's blush deepened as quickly as her pulse skyrocketed. She turned to face her girlfriend, who was already looking at her questioningly.

"No pressure from me, baby," she whispered, touching Belle's arm.

"But you... want it?" Belle asked, unsure if Ruby - who the previous day hadn't been so hot on the idea of even socializing with Regina, who had a deep friendship with Emma that she didn't want to risk messing up for a night of fun, and who was best friends with Snow White, for crying out loud - would want to do this.

"Hey, you know me, I'm always up for anything, especially sexy fun things, but I'd be happy if I never fucked another person in my life, if that's what makes you feel the most loved and wanted. Because you are, Belle. Truly." There was a deep sincerity in Ruby's voice that Emma had only heard a few times, usually during their late night talks when Emma needed some stiff drinks and Ruby was closing up shop.

Emma melted into Regina's arms, feeling Red's words shuttle between them, an unspoken understanding that that's how they felt about each other, as well.

Belle considered the depth in her girlfriend's eyes and smiled seductively, quickly kissing her nose before turning on her heels and marching, hips swaying sexily, towards Regina, locking eyes with her and refusing to blink.

Regina's lips were slightly parted and Emma could feel the increasing pace of her breathing. Belle's heels clicked across the floor, crackling through the room's silence, joining rhythmically with the melodies of the two couples' anticipation.

The formerly kept woman brought her lips down to the former mayors neck, but resisted touching her.

"Do you want this?" her accented voice breathed heavily into Regina's ear.

Regina's answer was cool, calm, collected. "I wouldn't have invited you to join us otherwise, dear."

Despite her genuinely positive excitement about the night that lay ahead, Emma silently thrilled over Regina's utter sense of collectedness: Emma reveled in being the only one capable of shattering the woman's control with a single glance, a single touch, a single word.

She was shaken lightly out of her introspection as Regina's hand, having blinding reached out for Emma's body, implored her closer as her tongue slid out from behind perfectly white teeth and perfectly red lips to reach for Belle's moist pink mouth.

Belle backed away slightly, a wicked smile dancing in her eyes. "I was locked up for twenty-eight years because of you, Regina," Belle murmured, and for a moment, Regina's heart shattered and Emma's fired with betrayal and anger. Belle leaned closer and slid her tongue across Regina's lips briefly. She shifted her mouth to pause just next to the Queen's ear again, as she whispered, softly but loud enough for all to hear, "Do you want me to show you what that feels like?"

Emma and Regina realized at once that Belle wasn't being accusatory, but erotic, and both women found themselves wishing that more Storybrooke residents would be so quick to forgive (and would process their remaining anger in such a mutually fun way).

A small noise, somewhere between a squeak and a groan, sounded from the back of Ruby's throat as Regina nodded quickly. "Upstairs," she breathed, running her fingernails down Emma's arm seductively.

"Not another word," Belle whispered as she spun abruptly on one heel and set off for Regina's bedroom. She snapped her finger over her shoulders in an uncannily erotic and accurate imitation of Queen Regina.

"Bring her," she said with finality, and Red could hear the excited grin on her face.

A shot of heat tore through Regina's core as Emma murmured to Ruby, "Your girlfriend's, uh... quite the kinkster," a twisted grin rising on her face, reflected perfectly in Regina's.

"Indeed," the former Queen seconded, her voice hitched with pleased anticipation.

"I know, right? Isn't it the best?" Ruby shot them both a devilish smile and a wink, taking Regina by the upper arm and gesturing her up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay folks, this is the long, handsy, extremely sexful chapter that is secretly the only reason you've stuck with this. ;) By all means, enjoy yourselves. _

**BlueStar77**, all you.

_**Trigger warning for very, very mild BDSM (hand cuffs and a relatively vague, consensual reference to rape play).**_

* * *

How Belle had known which room was Regina's, the former Queen would have to ask later, but she dimly assumed it was due to the gesture from her girlfriend, whose keen sense of smell might have honed her in on which room the Queen and Savior now shared nightly.

Regina kissed Emma salaciously as she crossed the threshold into their room, following Belle and Red.

"Oh no," she heard Belle murmur behind her, coming up behind her and grinding her hips into the Queen's ass. She didn't pull Regina away from Emma - not having done this with her before, she didn't want to violate any boundaries - but she murmured faux disapproval into her ear. Regina smiled coyly into Emma's mouth as she got the message and nipped Emma's lower lip gently before pulling away and into Belle's firm touch.

"Safe word?" the librarian asked Regina as she was licking her way down the Queen's exposed throat.

"Apples," Regina murmured, a slight smile on her face and immense gratitude and appreciation in her heart.

Belle looked expectantly at Emma, who had never used a safe word with anyone but Regina before. Regina winked reassuringly at her, giving her the much-needed push to say, "Toaster." Regina laughed softly before Belle slid her hand up Regina's neck, simulating something much stronger. Regina stopped laughing abruptly as renewed fire raged in her core. She was used to playing the role Belle was, but there was something incredibly erotic about having her lover watch her be disciplined. She winked at Emma, whose lips were open and mouth was dry, as Belle firmly guided her to the bed.

"Yours?" Emma recovered enough to ask Belle and Ruby.

"Moon," Ruby murmured, as Belle said, "Dungeon." As she spoke, she pushed Regina roughly onto the bed, stomach first.

"Speaking of which..." Her eyes glittered with excitement as Regina groaned in heady anticipation.

Emma's breath hitched as Ruby stepped into her space, watching their girlfriends engage in a faux struggle for control on the bed, Regina pushing herself up and trying in vain to get out of Belle's grasp, who had straddled her, sitting on her ass, and was holding her wrists down onto her bed.

Ruby nipped at Emma's neck somewhat wolfishly. The blonde groaned in response. Belle turned her head to watch as Emma's eyes kept locked on Regina, who had taken advantage of Belle's distraction to slip somewhat out of her grasp to watch the two with dark, lusting eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching upward, pleased beyond measure that as the sexy brunette was giving such dedicated attention to Emma's throat, the blonde was looking at _her_.

Ruby winked at a blushing Belle as she abruptly untucked Emma's shirt farther than Regina had managed to in their kitchen excursion.

"You sure you're good with this, Rubes?" Emma asked, her voice heavy with sex. "I mean, 'cuz - "

"What Snow doesn't know won't hurt her," Red answered with a twinkle in her eyes. "Belle's right: you and your girlfriend both talk too much, Swan," she teased, backing Emma aggressively into Regina's dresser and capturing her mouth in a libidinous kiss. Regina and Belle groaned happily at the site, as Emma's back dug into the dresser and her hands stole up the dress of her mother's best friend.

Belle rose to join them, and Regina made to follow. "Stay," the younger woman commanded, her voice oozing sex. Regina complied coyly, enjoying the sights that were greeting her. She knew she wouldn't be able to do this with anyone else, but Emma? She knew this was a wildly fun evening for her, nothing more. Her heart sung joyfully at that confidence, threatening to burst with a heady combination of happiness and lust as Emma's eyes opened and sought out hers in the midst of Ruby's kiss.

The formerly kept woman slid Ruby's dress off of her as the wolf woman did her best to keep her lips and hands all over Emma's body. She ground back into Belle, who moaned in delight as she disposed carelessly of the fabric that had been clinging to Ruby's body, revealing a thong made of nothing but red lace and a bra of a similar sort.

At her guiding touch, Ruby felt what her girlfriend intended, and heat resurged through her entire being. She moved as Belle wanted her to, bringing Emma along with her, shifting the blonde out from between her and the dresser to position her between her and Belle.

The librarian tore at Emma's tie, sliding it off with efficient coquettishness. "You won't be needing this, Sheriff," her voice deeper than normal, her accent tearing through the other women's bodies. She glided the silk tie between her fingers as though testing it out - and indeed, she was - as she continued, "And I'm afraid I need you to answer some questions for me," causing Regina's eyebrow to cock, knowing how delightfully compliant Emma would be. She felt her cunt dripping on the bed, and was ecstatically glad they'd dropped Henry off for a sleepover instead of merely getting a babysitter.

* * *

Emma wobbled in her place slightly as Belle bent over the bed - Ruby's brain created more sparks than actual thoughts at the sight of those legs and that ass, stretched luxuriously next to Regina's, who was still twisted, half on her stomach, half not, above the blanket - and ran the tip of her tie down the length of Regina's back, sending shudders down the older woman's spine. Her hips arched involuntarily into the bed, and Belle smirked cockily.

"Emma," Belle said without looking at her as she roughly pulled Regina's wrists over her head and held them down with one hand, continuing the tie's teasing of the Queen's sensitive skin with the other. Emma groaned into Ruby's lips in response. Regina smirked through a thick haze. _Finally, that mouth being put to good use_, she thought teasingly.

"Emma, Red tells me that you're learning _magic_. Can you get rid of her majesty's troublesome clothing?"

The blonde smiled into her friend's mouth, sliding her tongue across Ruby's lips once more before responding, "Oh yeah. One of the only spells I always get right on the first try." She raised her eyebrows at Regina, who nodded slightly, her mouth curved into a smile, remembering the rather lengthy, rather private victory celebration they'd had for Emma when she'd successfully mastered that particular spell.

With a flick of her wrist, the Princess surrounded the Queen in a fog of golden smoke, which cleared away momentarily to reveal smooth, olive skin from the nape of her neck to her perfectly rounded ass.

"Awesome," Ruby whispered, grinning wickedly as she took in Regina's body.

"Second question, Emma," Belle continued, deliberately nonchalant. "Where do you two keep your handcuffs?"

* * *

Regina's eyes dilated with excitement as she watched Emma hand over their simplest - and most effective - silver pair of cuffs to Belle, who promptly clasped them onto her wrists, forced high above her head, with expertise. She was still laying on her stomach, and her neck - which she had twisted to watch the goings-on - was relieved when Belle, after cajoling Red to help her out of most of her clothes (now wearing nothing but a garter belt, accompanying stockings, and sleek black push-up bra), pushed her head down onto the pillow Emma had magicked under her head while magically stripping her. Being pushed out of control was something Regina was learning to become comfortable with - who could truly control the hapless blonde? - and found that it was now fueling her arousal immensely, as it had many times with Emma alone.

The librarian pulled Regina's hips up off the bed, effectively raising her ass to give her better access to her cunt. Belle bit her lower lip as she took in Regina's ass, running her fingernails gently across her flesh and squeezing slightly. Regina pushed back into Belle's hands hungrily. In response, the younger woman removed her hands torturously, but murmured for all to hear, "Good." Ruby felt rather than saw her tongue swipe across her lips as Regina's breath grew more and more ragged.

Regina's wrists twisted in her cuffs as Belle leaned down, hair spilling over to mingle with Regina's. Belle whispered throatily, "I'm going to fuck you now, your _majesty_." Regina gasped her exhale and her hips responded of their own accord. Belle's lips curved upwards wickedly as she continued, "And your girlfriend's going to fuck me while I'm doing so. I do hope that's alright with you."

Belle paused as the woman underneath her writhed in desperate expectation. She glanced up at Regina's cuffed hands and reached up with one of her own to push her wrists down into the bed. "Not that you'd be able to do anything about it, of course," she added salaciously, Regina powerfully turned on by the contradiction in Belle's statement: in their play, she was powerless, but with one word from her lips, their play would end. The collision of utter powerlessness and complete control crashed in waves that all seemed to meet in her soaked pussy, which Belle was currently exploring, having nipped at Regina's ear before leaning back to better access her raised ass while granting Emma access to hers.

"Fuuuck," Emma groaned as she watched Belle's fingers slide inside her lover. The heat in Regina's cunt was stoked deeply by the heady combination of Belle's relentless fucking and Emma's throaty swearing. She bit the pillow underneath her to keep from screaming her ecstasy.

The blonde traced her fingernails down Belle's curved back, watching almost feverishly as the muscles in her arm tensed as she slid in and out of Regina unremittingly, only pausing in her journey to bend her fingers to and fro deep inside her core, causing the Queen to writhe and slam her ass back into her former prisoner's hand hard, fast, and desperate.

Without warning, but knowing the librarian was waiting for it, Emma yanked aside the flimsy fabric adorning Belle's legs to allow herself fuller access to her body, which was braced on the bed, kneeling above Regina. She slid her fingers into Belle's soaked cunt and fire shot through her as she felt Belle fucking Regina with the same rhythm that the blonde was slamming into her. Regina must have felt it, too, because she let a scream escape her, Emma's name on her lips. The Sheriff smiled as she swirled her fingers around in Belle's pussy, glancing at a very turned on Ruby for approval. The wolf woman nodded eagerly and made a circle motion with her fingers, indicating that Emma should do the same inside her girlfriend. The scream it provoked from the librarian sent a jolt of flames through each of their cunts. Ruby and Emma exchanged satisfied smiles as Belle recovered. Somewhat.

"If you're quite done giving the Sheriff suggestions, Ruby, get on the bed and give Regina something to do," Belle commanded, sex dripping from her voice.

"She doesn't need suggestions," Regina moaned out from her pillow, well aware of Emma's skills. The blonde grinned cockily and shifted her hand so she could work on Belle's clit while fucking her.

"I didn't give you permission to speak," Belle reprimanded sharply, unexpectedly shoving two more fingers into the older woman, who moaned and slammed back into Belle, hard, in response.

Ruby crawled onto the bed excitedly, understanding without her telling what Belle had meant. She slid in front of Regina, sliding her thong off easily on the way, spreading her legs as she removed the pillow from under Regina's head.

"I've been told to give you something to do," Ruby huskily informed the woman who had spent years trying to kill her best friend.

"Indeed. And what is it would you like me to do for you?" Regina flirted musically, earning a throaty chuckle from Emma and a firm smack on the ass from Belle.

"I think you can figure that out," Red murmured seductively as she slid her hips closer to Regina's mouth, giving the woman's cuffed hands and her lips (and tongue, and teeth) access to her soaking cunt.

Regina heard something being tossed above her head from Belle - who was still relentlessly fucking her in the same rhythm that Emma was coming in and out of Belle - to Red, who caught it deftly. Regina had been about to explore Ruby's cunt with her face, but felt her hair being yanked up by the younger woman. Something thin, black, and silky was put across her eyes - Emma's tie - and Ruby let go of her hair to tie it tightly behind her head, but not before whispering, "Okay?" to the woman underneath her, who nodded excitedly.

Her vision stripped from her, Regina found her way to Red's clit, parting her hair with her cuffed hands and slipping her tongue between the generous folds of her lips. Red and Emma both groaned as the Queen dragged her tongue firmly across Ruby's clit, working her juices into parts of her cunt that Red hadn't known existed, expertly alternating between intense pressure and light, teasing licks and nips. She slid her tongue lower devilishly as Ruby tossed her head back and screamed, keeping her thumb strongly on her clit as her tongue slipped into her opening, teasing her relentlessly until Belle intervened, slamming four fingers particularly hard into Regina's own cunt: "Give her what she wants."

Regina eagerly complied, switching the position of her tongue and fingers so that her fingers were inside her and her tongue massaged her clit, ceaselessly working until she felt powerful waves surging in the woman both in front of her and behind her, the pace of Belle's breathing matched perfectly to Red's, their bodies coming to a climax in perfect time with each other. Emma and Regina both adeptly increased the pace of their fucking and the pressure on both women's clits, coming deeply inside them one final time as the first shockwave rocked both women's bodies at once, Belle's fingers going stiff and then limp inside Regina as Emma worked to prolong her orgasm while Regina worked to lengthen Ruby's.

Emma slipped her fingers out of Belle when she knew her body was spent, that the last shudder from her climax had passed through her. Regina slipped at about the same time out of Ruby, whose head was leaning on the wall alongside the bed. Belle slid out of Regina almost apologetically as she collapsed sideways onto the bed, breathless. Regina shifted onto her back, a satisfied grin on her face, holding her hands out to Emma to undo her locks.

"Oh, we're not through yet," Belle murmured from the depths of her post-orgasmic haze, her head resting comfortably on Ruby's leg.

* * *

Emma reached out to remove the tie-blindfold from her lover's eyes, and when chocolate eyes met emerald, both were beaming in mutual admiration. The blonde started to uncuff Regina's wrists, but Belle cut her off.

"I would think not," Regina cooed in response. "Emma Swan, you're wearing far too much," the nearly whispered, her voice laced with sex.

"Oh, I agree," Ruby and Belle chimed at the same moment, the former leaning down to kiss the latter deeply on the mouth. Caught up in the taste of each other, Belle and Ruby fell with their bodies thrashing atop one another, both moaning blissfully as Belle's already sopping hand found Red's already sopping pussy, Red lingering on Belle's breasts before biting her throat hard enough to elicit a pleasured scream and sinking her hand down to toy with Belle's drenched curls, sinking luxuriously an with more than a hint of desperation into her cunt. Belle moaned erotically as Ruby's practiced fingers swirled inside her, palm putting the perfect amount of pressure on clit.

The women's building screams were interrupted by the sound of Emma's loud grunt and Regina's desperate gasp as the latter, still handcuffed, slammed the former into the wall nearest their bed, attaching her collared shirt with a combination of teeth and cuffed hands, popping off the buttons ferally before roughly sliding the torn fabric off of the blonde, shoulder by shoulder, and sinking lower to work her out of those impossibly tight boots and jeans.

Ruby and Belle watched, transfixed by the former Queen's utter abandon and desperation for the blonde, before mischievously meeting eyes, having a rapid silent conversation and, agreeing, joining their former friends on the floor.

* * *

Regina gasped, not unhappy to eel warmth from behind her, as Emma's hands tangled in her hair while she worked on the blonde's jeans. Ruby ran strong hands down Regina's naked back while Belle snaked hers around Ruby to cup Regina's hardened nipples. Emma groaned raggedly at the sight and sank to her knees to meet Regina's mouth in a fiery kiss. The blonde's hands melted with Belle's on Regina's bare chest as her tongue tangled with her lover's, eliciting a throaty scream from the Queen's mouth.

Reluctant as she was to take her hands away from Regina's body - the Queen's own hands still cuffed together - the Princess needed her jeans off and her cunt fucked. _Now_. She leaned back on her haunches before desperately tearing at her boots and bouncing from side-to-side until sh was able to shimmy out of her jeans. Unhooking her blue lace bra and sliding out of her matching boy shorts underwear for good measure, Emma slipped back down to meet her lover's mouth, kissing her fiercely as she unclasped her handcuffs, planting a quick kiss to each wrist as Regina threw her freed hands onto either side of Emma's face, locking her into their kiss as Ruby's hands now joined Belle's in caressing, palming, and squeezing her proud breasts and erect nipples.

The blonde shifted her legs so that one of her thighs was between her Queen's, encouraging her to spill her hotly flowing juices onto Emma's thighs. Regina eagerly and gratefully thrust with most of her weight onto Emma's offering, the Sheriff's thigh quickly becoming a slick and frictionless surface as Regina deepened both their kiss and the connection between their bodies.

Belle's grip on Regina's chest slipped as Red removed one of her hands, the better to fuck her beauty with, sliding her fingers effortlessly into her girlfriend's pussy. Trying and failing to maintain her focus on Regina, as she had while Emma was fucking her, Belle deployed of the choice words she had learned from Ruby - and now also from Emma - as she let go of the Queen's body and let herself collapse into Ruby as their bodies cascaded to the floor in a unified movement.

_God, Regina sure has comfortable carpeting. _

_What else would befit a Queen and her Princess?_

* * *

Regina overbalanced at the loss of the leveraging weight of the women behind her, spilling - somehow gracefully - backwards onto Belle's half-sitting-up-half-leaning-into-Ruby stomach.

Emma and Ruby chuckled hotly as the back of Regina's head collided with the lower regions of Belle's stomach, both fallen women thoroughly enjoying their enexpected change of position. Tilting her head upwards to glance at Belle, who winked devilishly down at her, Regina shrugged, pulling Emma down on top of her, using Belle's stomach as a pillow. Ruby continued to pump into her girlfriend's pussy from bhind as Emma slid her fingers down to Regina's cunt. The older woman mirrored her actions as both women moaned deeply, the simultaneity of their mutual penetration enveloping their entire beings. Emma held her body slightly off of Regina's - careful to maintain their contact, but shifting most of her body weight onto her tensed trciep - with one arm while she firmly and expertly massaged her Queen's throbbing clit with her other palm, all the while pumping skilled fingers into every pleasurable spot Regina had, traveling all the silken, warm roads of her ecstasy and drawing out the most exquisite pleasure from deep within the body of the most exquisite woman she had ever laid eyes on.

For her part, Regina arched her back along with her hips, pressuring Belle's cunt with her shoulder blades, feeling Ruby's fingers and palm working beneath her, all the while stretching the blonde's cunt ipen to the very depths of her limits in all perfect ways, gradually working up to four fingers into her lover, knowing she could put so much more into her but needing the blonde alone and on her back for that. Emma rocked her hips wildly into Regina's knuckles, bathing her hand in her juices as both women began to cum, urged on by Red and Belle's increasing screams of pleasure and each others' yelps of euphoria.

Regina had tossed her head back onto Belle's gyrating stomach, eyes fluttered shut. Emma leaned down in the throes of her own orgasm and, knowing Regina was on the edge, whispered to her, "Open your eyes, 'Gina."

The intimacy of the request and the intensity of rich earth meeting summer leaves catapulted Regina into the heavens, her orgasm cascading between both her and Emma's bodies, their cunts pulsing tightly around each others' fingers, promising to never let go as the women screamed their climaxes and their friends felt theirs continue to build.

* * *

Emma recovered first, picking her head up from Regina's chest and kissing her way up to her nose.

"Get back on the bed, baby," she murmured. "Ruby, Belle: lay on either side of Regina," she commanded, voice thick with her orgasm and desperately eager to show her lover and her friends how much they meant to her. Ruby and Belle were reluctant to detach, but sensed the urgency in Emma's voice and trued her intentions. They kissed their way onto the bed and Emma strung strong arms around Regina and laid her down between the lovers.

Emma smiled down at them as she knelt at Regina's feet, Ruby and Belle's hips swaying with the need to cum again. "Em, are you going to try and to what I think you - "

"Listen, lady," Emma cut Regina off playfully, lust, excitement, and a large dose of soft butch confidence and lacing her tone, "being the Savior really ain't all it's cracked up to be if my only superpowers are lie-detecting and the occasional magic trick, do you?" She winked salaciously as she settled down between Regina's legs. "Now lay still and enjoy, all three of you."

* * *

Ruby turned her head and took Regina's lips in an open-mouthed kiss as Emma crawled up Belle's body to kiss her, being the only one of the three other women whose mouth she hadn't taken yet. Tongues clashed as groans rose, Belle sliding her hands down to trace Emma's ass as Emma's hands met Ruby's on Regina's hips.

The way Regina's hips reacted to Emma's fingers, jutting up automatically into her palm, made Emma slide back down Belle's body in a hurry, eager to return to her starting position and give the women what she'd intended.

She settled back down between Regina's legs as her left hand stroked up Ruby's leg to tangle in her soaking cunt, her right hand tracing the same path to Belle's core. Not unlocking her eyes from Regina's, she slid two fingers into both women as her tongue slipped under Regina's clit into her pulsing opening. Belle and Ruby both groaned as Emma smiled into Regina's cunt, her Queen making a sound deep in the back of her throat that was located somewhere between a whimper and a heady moan. She bucked her hips desperately into the blonde's face, eager to grant her better access.

Pressing her hands up to pressure the clits of both the librarian and the wolf woman - making sure to continue pumping rhythmically into their pulsating pussies - Emma slid her tongue out of her lover and trailed it lovingly and firmly to her erect clit, skillfully opening her protective folds with her lips as her tongue sought the silky nub, unrelentingly stroking it as the pace of Regina's thrusts increased and her grip on the blonde's hair tightened.

Emma found herself pushing her own cunt into the bed, finding enough pressure in the mussed blankets to satisfy her as she felt the three women coming towards their new orgasms. She moaned into Regina's cunt as the brunette breathed her name. Ruby slammed down and down, over and over, faster and faster, into Emma's accommodating hand, while her girlfriend preferred slower, firmer, more consistent motions, using Emma's palm as leverage against her clit as she loudly implored the blonde to slide more fingers into her. Emma obliged eagerly as she renewed her face's burial into Regina's cunt, the strongest part of her tongue firmly pressuring her clit in the same pattern that Emma's left hand was working into Ruby's.

Belle was the first to reach her orgasm, slamming down with one final, rough thrust into Emma's hand, grasping at her wrist with both of her own hands as Ruby writhed in pleasure, her body rapturing in the sounds of Belle's climax. Emma slowed her pace inside the librarian as she drew out her orgasm while Ruby's control toppled, smashing down on Emma's palm, hard, as her orgasm ripped through her throat pleasurably, shuddering around her friend's hand as she moaned her satisfaction.

Regina's thrusts became stronger as the women laying on either side of her writhed through their climaxes. She focused on Emma's tongue as the blonde redoubled her efforts, reveling in the way her ass was rising up and down to collide with their bed, seeking to control her own fire as she brought Regina through the stars. Emma breathed the Queen's name throatily into her cunt, and it was Regina's undoing. Her clit pulsed wildly as she came into Emma's mouth, gripping at her hair desperately as she felt the blonde's lips curl into a smile as she used her tongue to prolong her lover's ecstasy luxuriously.

The Queen knew her Princess was close to her own climax, and as she floated on the edges of her orgasm back down to Earth, she gently pulled Emma's face from her cunt, lifting her body to meet the blonde's, guiding her onto her back and straddling her, giving Ruby and Belle a perfect view of her perfect ass.

"Regina, baby, I'm good, relax and enjoy," Emma tried to murmur, but Regina shushed her with a deep, slow, hot kiss.

"Oh, I know you are, darling," she cooed sexily. "But I _am_ enjoying," she finished as she slid her hand between Emma's legs, easily finding her sensitive, throbbing nub and rubbing her need firmly, arching up after their kiss to give the blonde a view of her upper body, which she knew would help toss her over the edge, to which she was already so close.

Regina slid three skilled fingers into Emma's slick cunt at once, smiling as Emma gasped and thrusted up uncontrollably, her name on the blonde's desperate lips.

Feeling Emma's body starting to convulse in her orgasm, Regina slid down her body quickly, keeping her fingers inside her, beckoning her through the beginnings of her climax, adding her mouth to her lover's cunt, catching the euphoric flow of her orgasm in her full red lips, which were curved up into a smile deep enough to match the blonde's.

* * *

The rest of the night was an ecstatic blur of screams; lips pressing together and allowing tongues to dance for dominance; hands crashing down on bare, waiting asses, cunts meeting cunts, faces, hands, fingers, thighs, asses; giggles; moans; declarations of love in the midst of hard, long orgasms; bodies slicked with sweat and cum entangling as the sun crept out of the night and morning rose.


	6. Chapter 6

The shout of a young boy jolted Michael awake. He sat bolt upright, abruptly dislodging himself from Jefferson's arms.

"Is that yours or -?" Jefferson asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he swung his legs off of his bed.

"I know Hansel's shouts. That was the Queen's boy," Michael murmured as he looked around for his boxer briefs.

Jefferson grinned as he located them near his side of the bed and tossed them to his partner, wrapping a robe around himself as they both jogged out of the room to where the children were sleeping.

The kids had insisted on sharing the same room, all sleeping on the floor, huddled in sleeping bags that they had zipped together: it was more adventurous that way.

Henry's nightmared shout had awoken his friends, and when the two concerned fathers opened the door, Hansel was holding Henry's hand as Gretel and Grace smoothed his wild hair and soothed his back with their hands. The boy was out of breath and looked up hazily as the Mad Hatter and Jefferson knelt in front of him.

"I need to see my moms," he said shakily. "I had that dream again, the one about the town taking revenge on Mom. I need to see them."

Jefferson and Michael exchanged a quick glance. "Henry," Jefferson began, knowing full well from the kind of text he'd gotten from Emma about getting Henry out of the house for a night what kind of evening his moms had had, "your moms are fine, I'm certain of it. Dreams are just dreams - "

"Don't say that! You're a portal jumper, you know that dreams are like another realm and they can become real! I ust want to make sure they're okay."

Jefferson frowned at Grace. "I thought we weren't going to tell these things to your friends, honey."

"Sorry, Papa: we were talking about magic, and - "

"No matter, Grace." Jefferson touched his daughter's face lovingly.

"If you really want to see your moms, kid, why don't we have your grandma come get you and bring you to your place." His eyes twinkled with mischief, having a fairly good idea of what Snow would find upon walking into the mansion. He playfully ignored Michael's subtle jabbing into his ribs.

Henry nodded eagerly, still shaken and scared.

* * *

Snow texted Emma with no response on her way to get Henry. _Must be sleeping in_, she thought, keeping her thoughts deliberately kosher. She knew her daughter was... _involved_... with the Evil Queen - _Regina_, she reminded herself firmly - but that didn't mean she had to think about what they might get up to when Henry was sleeping out of the house.

She pulled into the former mayor's driveway and Henry eagerly got out of the car, sprinting to the door, his backpack swishing from side-to-side with every step, his scarf flaring out behind him. He tried the door. It was locked. Snow wondered why she felt such relief at that. The relief vanished, though, when Henry, not missing a beat, squatted down to a panel that looked immaculate - like the rest of the mansion - but was, in fact, loose. Without explaining to Snow that he and his mom had used it as a secret spot to communicate and leave little notes for each other when he was younger, he popped it open and withdrew a spare key victoriously.

"Henry, wait!" Ever the combination of Emma and Regina's son, the child disobeyed Snow, made desperate with worry by the dream he'd had. The boy was halfway up the stairs to his moms' room by the time Snow crossed the threshold. She sprinted to catch up with him, wanting to prevent him from going into their room. Too late. He opened their door a moment before she could reach him.

* * *

Though Henry had eyes only for his mothers, laying in their bed, wrapped in each other's arms, huddled - _thankfully_ - under the blanket and drawing each other near for added warmth, kissing softly as they took long breaks to stare into each others' eyes, Snow was interested in looking anywhere _but_ their bed.

_Mistake_.

Her eyes took in discarded clothing scattered across the room, tossed onto floors and dressers alike. _That's odd, _she thought. Though her stomach churned at the image of _how _those clothes had gotten there, she dimly registered that she couldn't quite imagine her daughter or Regina wearing quite that style... but that blue dress did look familiar... She was too appalled to register the shower running in the bathroom that connected to the bedroom.

"_Henry!_" and "_Kid!_" were squeaked by both women simultaneously as Henry shuffled forward, tears in his eyes.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," he stated, a little confused as to why they didn't seem to be wearing clothes but being too grateful to see them safe and loving each other to care that much. "The really scary one. I needed to see you guys," he mumbled, almost embarrassed now by his fear.

Regina smiled softly, ignoring Snow skillfully as Emma opened and closed her mouth rapidly, as though trying to speak and utterly lacking the ability.

Snow took in the bite marks on Emma's neck and actively resisted fainting. _You've been covered in ogre blood and troll guts, Snow. You can handle... __this_, she reminded herself without much conviction. Her face was beet red and it was rivaled in hue only by Emma's, who had yanked up their blankets to cover her chest.

"Come here, honey," Regina said smoothly, unabashed about her nakedness and beckoning her son to his parents.

"Regina, don't you think - " Snow began, finding her ability to speak in her compulsion to correct Regina, to reprimand her, to scold her, to imply, somehow, that she shouldn't... _corrupt!... _her grandson, since she clearly couldn't do anything about how she'd _corrupted_ her daughter.

The former Queen answered her former stepdaughter smoothly, looking her evenly in the eyes and daring her to look away. "Do I think that Henry should be ashamed of people's bodies, including his parents' and, by extension, his own? No, I don't, Snow, nor do I think _you're_ in the position to offer your daughter and myself parenting advice."

"Oh, don't you bring up that _box_ again, Regina, please," Snow scoffed, turning her back on the oddly domestic image of Henry slipping off his shoes and backpack and crawling into bed, cocooning himself over the covers between his adoring moms.

"Hi, Mom," Emma said softly to Snow as she kissed Henry's head, earning a melodic chuckle from Regina and a squeaky response from her mother. There was nothing wrong with being squeamish about having to see her daughter naked in bed with the Evil Queen, was there? She saw enough of their hand holding and eye sex and raised-eyebrowed innuendo around town, didn't she? She had every right to be horrified by this sight, right? Regina had been her _stepmother_, for crying out loud. She had every right to be squeamish. _Right?_

"Hello, Emma," she said tightly. "I'm just... you know what, Henry seems to be fine now, I'm just going to wait out - "

"_Regina?_ Everything okay? You two aren't fighting, are you? After a night like last night? Come on, guys, you - "

The bottom dropped out of Snow White's stomach as she suddenly realized to whom much of the scattered clothing belonged. Her jaw almost crashed into the floor as she spun to gape at where the voice was coming from. A soaking wet figure wrapped casually in a bathrobe slipped out of the bathroom, staring open-mouthed at Henry's sudden presence, blushing slightly after stopping her thoughts mid-sentence. She hadn't yet noticed her best friend, but her best friend had certainly noticed her.

"_RED!_" Snow spluttered, her voice deep with shock and, again, that inexplicable desire to scold. Realization of whose clothing was scattered about the room washed over her like her own personal rainstorm, and she shoved years of attraction for her wolf friend underneath the utter awkwardness of the image of her sleeping with both her daughter and the Evil Queen.

"What - why - how _could _you? - " Glancing at Regina's deep smirk steeled her nerve. Slightly. But before she could stutter out any more words, Belle poked her head out of the steaming bathroom, a clearly post-orgasmic gleam on her face.

"Hi, Snow," she offered with a little smile. "We would have invited you, but... your husband... and, you know, your _daughter_," she shrugged apologetically before retreating back into the bathroom to slide into Emma's robe. And to think, the librarian had always seemed so sweet and innocent.

"_Not. In. Front. Of. My. Grandson!_" Snow snarled through clenched teeth, still staring at Red as though she'd never seen her before.

"Why not?" Henry murmured. "I think it's awesome that they all had a sleepover! Mom never used to have friends: it's so cool that you do now, Mom," he finished enthusiastically, looking up at Regina with pride. Emma kissed Regina's smirking cheek as Ruby mussed Henry's hair.

"You got it, kid. See Snow? All good," the wolf woman shrugged.

"Henry, now that you know your moms are alright, can you please go downstairs to get yourself some cereal? The grown ups need to have a grown up discussion." There was ice in Snow's voice and Red knew she would have to do some serious talking to get herself out of this one. Still, somehow she couldn't suppress a wolfish grin, which didn't seem to help her case any.

"You know what, kid, lemme throw on some clothes, I'll go with you - " Emma tried.

"You stay right where you are, young lady," Snow cut her off. Emma's mouth flew open in frustration.

"Save me some Fruit Loops, kid," she told Henry glumly as he shuffled downstairs, sporting an enormous smile. It was too funny to see his mom be... well... _mommed._

* * *

"Why don't you sit down, dear? It might help you relax," Regina offered almost mockingly, patting the blankets next to her confidently naked body. Emma barely suppressed a snort of laughter. Red couldn't. Belle bit her smiling lower lip, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her arms folded across her stared around at the chortling women with disbelief, clenching and unclenching her fist in perfect timing with the attempts of her jaw to force words out.

"Well, I can see I'm going to try and have this conversation with a bunch of _five year olds_," Snow tried to reprimand.

"Oh, believe me, dear, five year olds could never be quite as skilled as - "

"Alright, Regina, you don't want to kill her," Red chided her lightly. She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Not anymore, right?"

Regina kept her somewhat narrowed eyes locked with Snow's saucered ones. "Indeed I don't. Much as I despise you, Snow White, you've given me two of the best things to ever happen to me: my son and my lover. So now why don't you tell us what you had to so unceremoniously kick _our_ son out of _our _room to say, dear?"

"I... I just..." Snow found herself with nothing to say. Thoughts foaming up in her mind weren't crystallizing beyond, "grounded," "corrupting my daughter," "how _dare _you," "my _best _friend," "she tried to _kill_ us," and "you would have been her _godmother_!"

"On second thought, I think I do need to sit down." Regina didn't try very hard to suppress her grin as Snow ambled numbly to Regina's vanity chair, carefully choosing a seat away from her naked daughter and her former stepmother. She braced her hands on either side of her body as she sank into the chair. She jumped immediately after letting her hand rest on the desk. Somehow - she _really _didn't want to think about how - a thong had wound up on the vanity, and, still damp with cum, was crushed under her hand. She yelped and Red squinched her eyes closed painfully as Emma's face screwed up in amused embarrassment. Trying to pretend it hadn't happened - because_ none_ of this could be happening, right? - Snow simply rose again, wiping her hand with vigor on her dress, and decided to remain standing.

"You look like you could do with a drink, Snow," Belle offered helpfully, biting her upper lip.

Snow pointedly ignored her, staring instead at her girlfriend. "Red, I - we - we went to _war_ against her together - "

"Yeah, and then she cursed us to come here, and we all got a second chance at life. No wars in Storybrooke. Wouldn't _you_ rather have some great sex than an epic battle? I was a _monster _in our land, Snow, and you were the only one who believed in me. Now Emma believes in Regina. Doesn't that... you know..." She stuttered at Snow's open mouth and raised, expectant eyebrows. "... um, you know, karma, or something?"

"I've accepted that my daughter loves Regina, Red. What I'm having difficulty understanding is _your _motivation to... to... to _sleep _with her. With _both of them!_" She ended in an accusatory whisper, her entire being countering her name as she almost glowed red with blushing, bringing her palms up to cover her face as her squeamishness contorted her features.

Red shrugged. "It just sort of... _happened_, Snow." She hesitated and grinned sneakily. "Like you and I that time we - "

Snow interrupted her, holding up her hand to stop her flow of words. "Eh, we were in danger." Her words rushed out of her mouth dismissively as they had when she told David, "Eh, we were cursed," about her affair with Whale. Emma's jaw dropped as she gaped at her mother.

Her voice squeaked. "You and Ruby _fucked_?"

Red smiled broadly in answer as Belle held in a delighted giggle and Regina's eyebrows almost disappeared into her mussed hair. Snow's face retreated to its protected space between her hands.

"Does David know?" Emma persisted, her eyes wide with delight and a little bit of awkwardness. _Ruby..._

Snow crossed the room in two strides and turned back to look them all over at the door. "Okay, Red, you've made your point. Now Emma's going to be on my case in the same way that I was just on all of yours. I get it. Fine. And now, I... I'm going to go downstairs and get that breakfast with Henry. If you four think you can manage to keep your hands off each other long enough to actually get dressed, maybe you can join us."

"We might be a while, then, dear," Regina called at Snow's retreating back.

"_Ow!_" Emma had thrown a pillow at Ruby as Snow desperately closed the door behind her. "_What?_" the brunette mock-whined. "You and your mom are both smokin'. And so's your woman. I've got no regrets."

"Have a thing for mothers, do we, Ruby?" Belle asked seductively, slipping her hands into Ruby's robe as Regina rubbed Emma's bare shoulder in mock comfort.

Ruby moaned her assent into Belle's grinning kiss.

"Me, too," Emma recovered, smiling deeply at Regina - who still reveled in hearing Emma call her their son's mother - and sliding her tongue delicately into her willing mouth.

"Speaking of which, we should fix our son a proper breakfast, my love," Regina murmured into Emma's soft lips.

* * *

None of them heard Ruby's phone vibrating almost constantly in her discarded purse as the women shuttled around the room, Emma lending clothes to Ruby, Regina seeing what she had that would fit Belle. Two of the cooks had both called in sick -_ this always happens after those damned "ladies' nights" - _and Granny Lucas was in search of her granddaughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_And this shall be all, folks! _**BlueStar77**, _my proverbial hat off to you for your insightful reviews, and _**Ava1980**,_your comments make me smile loads, as well! Thank you both! :)_

_At _**BlueStar77's **_request, this one shall include a (hopefully amusing) cameo from Granny, and then shall wrap. Feel free to review or inbox me any plot bunnies for a later story!_

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

"_That girl!_" the woman growled in frustration at the phone, which had gone, for about the seventh time that morning, to her granddaughter's voicemail. "Hey, it's Ruby. I obviously can't pick up now, but leave a message or text me and we'll talk soon!"

"_Text me_," Granny murmured in a slightly falsetto voice to herself as she double-dutied between the kitchen and waiting tables, "ladies' night" at The Rabbit Hole always depriving her of women workers the next morning. By mid-afternoon, they'd roll in, waxing apologetic about the stomach virus, family emergency, or broken alarm clock that she knew never actually existed.

If pressed, she would reveal that she wasn't actually _angry_ with her granddaughter: to the contrary, now that they all remembered their pasts, she was extremely pleased and grateful that Red was coping so well with feeling responsible for Peter's brutal death and now - thanks to that wretched King George, whom she'd sooner turn out of her shop, arrow lodged firmly in his ass, than she'd even shoo away the Evil Queen herself - Billy's frame-job murder.

It was nice to watch her granddaughter have real friends, a lover, becoming truly comfortable in herself for the first time since... oh, since before her father had died. It was wonderful that Ruby was happy: _but not on the diner's time!_

"Ah, Snow," Granny looked up, frazzled, as the woman walked into the restaurant, looking for all the world like she had just seen a ghost. Several, in fact.

Granny slid several plates gracefully onto two different tables - _old as hell, and still got it_, she thought to herself, satisfied - as she lifted her head to glance at the woman alongside whom she had once fought in a war.

"You haven't got a notion where that granddaughter of mine is, would you? I've been calling her to come in for an extra shift - we're short this morning - and she's not picking up that damned phone of hers."

Snow jumped slightly at the older woman's question.

"Granny," she leaned across the bar as though the older woman hadn't asked her a thing, "I know you're busy, but when you get a chance, can you bring me a scotch, please?"

Granny paused in her perpetual motion, one hand reaching for an order slip and the other holding a plate of fries. She focused in on Snow and peered at her intently.

"What's gotten into you, girl? Is everything alright?"

Her finger itched for her crossbow instinctively, and took comfort in knowing it was right under the counter. The older woman ran her hand apologetically across Snow's slumped shoulder as the younger woman collapsed into a bar seat and Granny dropped off the fries to table four.

She returned surprisingly quickly with Snow's scotch, a concerned look in her eyes. "Now, tell me, Snow. What - " she paused as she drew breath near to Snow's face. Her wolfish senses tingled. Her eyes flew open. "You've been around my Red! Is she alright? Why are you so - "

"Yes, yes, Granny, she's - she's fine, please, don't worry," Snow murmured absently, taking a long swig from her drink.

Granny sniffed again, subtly, her nostrils flaring and trying to block out the scent of Snow's liquor and various foodie scents wafting from the kitchen.

The scent of new books and fresh lavender. That would be Belle. No surprises there: she wouldn't be surprised if Red never got the scent of that woman off of her. Children's shampoo, that would be Henry. Again, no surprise there, as Snow often spent time with the boy. Apples, cinnamon, a hint of peppermint, and vanilla, with an intoxicating twist of cider and sex... _No. No, no, no, no, no. _The four of them didn't - Red wouldn't - _oh, yes, she would _- but how did _Henry_ get into the picture?

Realization dawned on her face. She shook her head slowly, images she truly did not need flooding unbidden into her mind.

"_Snow._" Granny demanded an explanation with a single word, as though it had been the younger woman's responsibility to anticipate this and do everything in her power to prevent its occurrence.

"Everything you're thinking is true." The woman was clearly in some agony, with only a trace of amusement, deep, deep, _deep _under the surface. "My daughter, the Evil Queen, your granddaughter, and the new girl in town. Which I particularly don't understand, considering Regina locked her up for twenty-eight years!" Snow's voice had started soft, murmuring, slightly slurred with the rapidity with which she'd downed the scotch, swiftly growing higher pitched, louder, and more full of self-righteously parental disbelief with every syllable that tumbled out of her mouth.

Granny simply stared at the girl, now a woman, she had once taken in as her own.

"So," she began, skillfully ignoring the calls for her attention from the kitchen. "My granddaughter, her girlfriend, _your_ daughter, and _her_ girlfriend - ooh, that's still such a doozy, isn't it? - got it on this morning. And I take it you had the distinct - ah - displeasure of - "

Snow held up her hand, yet again, in her now classic "we were cursed" position, cutting the older woman off. "Granny!" She was almost shrill, and Granny suppressed a very Ruby-like grin. "_Must_ you rub it in?"

"Well, it seems our girls have been rather taking care of that department, wouldn't you?"

"_Ugh!_" Snow half-screamed, alarming half of Granny's customers and deeply amusing the rest. "Granny, whose side are you on?!" She was almost petulant, and Granny found herself amused.

"Only the side of love, my dear," Granny smirked as she refilled Snow's glass and got up to settle the storm in the kitchen. "You might want to drink that fast, girl," she called over her shoulder. "The motley crew from Sextown seems to be on their way." She sniffed the air matter of factly. "With Henry in tow, it seems. For the sake of the boy, I do hope he's taking this better than his grandmother!" She winked almost salaciously at Snow, who blanched.

"This doesn't..." Snow glanced around her cautiously, lowering her voice as she drunkenly deciding to follow Granny around as she delivered her orders, "this doesn't _disturb _you?"

"Oh, Snow," Granny said dismissively, too casually for Snow to quite believe her ears, "a bit of healthy sex never hurt anyone. _Even if it does make that girl not answer her phone._ Still, I'd rather her be indulging herself than be in a bloody row with that damnable George, wouldn't you? Anyway, surely you must have noticed that when your daughter started giving it to the Evil Queen, she wasn't quite so evil anymore?"

"_Granny!_" was all Snow had time to yelp before the women the two had just been discussing - as Granny had predicted, with Henry in tow - bustled through the door, laughing hard at something Regina had said, Henry doubled over with pleasure to see his mom so happy with people other than him and Emma.

The four stopped cold as they noticed Snow, only Henry still laughing as the color drained from Emma's face.

"You uh," she began, "you left, Sn - Mom. Wanna... um... and Henry wasn't in the mood for cereal, so...uh... wanna get something to eat with us?"

Snow looked quite like she'd forgotten to breathe as Granny casually helped her granddaughter swing two tables together to accommodate the six of them. She could work extra today if it meant seeing Ruby this genuinely happy again. The girl would make up for it on her next shift, anyway.

"In and out, dear, it's really not so difficult," Regina addressed Snow, not unkindly, pulling out a seat graciously and gesturing Snow towards it.

"That's what she said basically all night," Belle murmured into Emma, whose cheeks had never quite reddened so deeply. Granny chortled, her wolfish senses having enabled her to catch the snarky remark. She liked the bite this girl had: it was good for Red that her girlfriend was so bold and sharp._ And hot._

Snow blinked at Regina as Granny steered her lightly into the chair.

"You want to share some chocolate chip pancakes with me, Grandma?" Henry asked eagerly, thinking maybe Snow was just hungry. He knew _he_ never functioned well when he was hungry, so maybe she was the same.

Snow jumped slightly. "Oh, no, darling, you order your own. I'm just... I'm just going to have some water," she almost squeaked.

"A lot of it, please, Granny," Emma murmured, noticing Snow's lack of focus and knowing what it was the result of, as the elder woman shooed Ruby - who had been about to go into the kitchen to help out - back into her seat.

Before too awkward of a silence could develop, Jefferson and Michael walked in - _perfect timing _- with their kids in tow, and Henry promptly kissed both his mothers, bid the rest of the women good bye, and ditched them for his friends.

The silence rose again, Belle constantly trying not to giggle as Emma determinedly avoided eye contact with her mother.

"Snow," Regina began, and all four women sat up a little straighter, geared for a confrontation. "Henry tells me that many of the children, now familiar with their true origins, are interested in horseback riding lessons. Emma and I have been trying to convince their parents to let them take lessons with me, and I..." Emma watched pain flit across her face as she thought of all the associations she had with that bitch and horses, but knew - for her, for Henry, and for Daniel (who probably never would have wanted revenge anyway, the new lovers had concluded in one particularly painful evening of talking together) - that she desperately wanted to be cordial with the woman who was once the girl who broken her trust and destroyed her life, "... Well, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to instruct them with me. To assure parents that their children will come under no harm, if nothing else. I would, of course, be the lead instructor."

Emma smiled at her napkin, knowing Regina couldn't resist the last gibe.

Snow spluttered on her water. She felt Granny's appraising eyes on her pixie-cut from the kitchen.

There was a long pause in which Belle and Ruby grasped hands tightly under the table, glancing between rivals, saucer-eyed. The whole diner seemed to hold its breath.

"You cast some sort of spell to make sure I never walk in on you and my daughter - " she shot a mock-death glare at Ruby - "or _my best friend_ again, and I'll start thinking about lesson plans." She inclined her head almost regally, a gesture she had learned from Regina. The older woman returned it.

It freaked Emma out, but she was glad for it nonetheless, and squeezed Regina's hand under the table.

Belle leaned into the table, addressing her whisper to Regina, but knowing full well the rest of the table could - and definitely would - hear it. "She didn't say she couldn't walk in on you and _me_, Regina: I'd say that has possibilities, wouldn't you?"

A napkin, water, scotch, a random french fry, and a splash of ketchup flew Belle's way as the table erupted in yells and laughter. Granny smirked in satisfaction as she grabbed a wet towel, extra t-shirt, and a new scotch for Snow - god knew she needed it - and thought with loving relish about having her darling Red clean up the mess she so happily helped make.


End file.
